Forbidden Love
by Writing Keeper
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! A war is going on between Rebels that call themselves Gangs and the AG which stands for Alice God. Natsume is a gang leader and Mikan is the daughter of the leader of AG. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. The Beginning

**Forbidden Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary:** A few years ago two groups of people crossed paths and a war sprung into action. These two groups are Gangs, the Alice Rebels, and AG, the Alice God. The leader of Gangs and the leader of AG were already off the a bad start and now the war is getting intense. Now a few years into the war Natsume's father died three years ago and he's the gang leader of Bloody Hands. Mikan the daughter of AG's leader is the merciless killer of all time. The two groups fought against each other again in an all out battle field. Natsume and Mikan just happen to cross swords and now their world is turning upside down.

**ALERT!**

I'm rewriting this story because I got off track and I personally think some parts were forced out. So please cope with me and I'll get it done. Also I might rewrite all my other stories too.

**History of the War - **(Fictional war)

A few years ago before Natsume and Mikan were even born, there were two groups of people. One group was called AG, AG stands for the Alice God. This group of people worship the god of Alice. There was a legend that said Alices were created by this guy who later on became the god of Alice. AG's duties were to protect the people of Japan. They were to cooperate with the police and all Federal Agents to investigate a crime. They were labeled as senders from the Alice God. AG works together as an organization. They have different rankings in the organization and a leader they follow. It's well organized and controlled probably.

The other group was called Gangs. They are completely different. This gang believe that Alices should be used for freedom. In order to prove this they commit crimes such as robbery or terrorism. Any sort of crime was mostly committed by this group. Gangs operate differently from AG. Gangs have separate clans or groups. Each clan has a leader and then members of certain ranks below them. These clans fight against each other to get to the top of the rankings. There is always a King and a Queen. The King and Queen is the two leaders of the leading gang and this gang will never change or lose it's ranking because its members are all highly trained in killing.

The AG and Gangs are always in the position of Federal Agents and criminals. That was all there was to the two groups. They never really had a grudge against each other but that all changed. One member from the AG fell in love with the prince of the leading gang. The prince also fell in love with her and they got together. However the AG and Gangs refused to acknowledge this love and decided to break them apart. The couple held strongly onto their love and wouldn't give it up. They escaped from all the government business and lived happily in a hidden area. Soon enough the two groups started to blame each other of such actions between the couple.

They began to hate each other more and more. The hatred soon turned into disgust and a war was starting to break out. Both sides issued a new law that prevented its people from falling in love with the enemy. Any one of the two sides break this law and they will be handled by the enemy.

A few months passed by and the war finally began. The government lent all its arms and legs to the AG while the Gangs survived on their own and any support that was willing to come their way. The war was deadly, more deadly then anyone can imagine. There was constant killing and blood shed everywhere. All throughout Japan there was a war going on. Citizens started to suffer and take sides, families were being torn apart so are friends. Everyone had their own opinion about the war. Some supported the Gangs and some supported the AG. It was a while mess in Japan.

The war was just a tragedy to everyone.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

* * *

With every swift movement the wind embraced Mikan's body. Her moves was the most graceful thing that anyone has seen, each lift of her muscles charmed them more and more. The grass around her danced along with her feet as they swept through it in a fast but smooth motion. A jump or a twirl was done in the most flawless way by her. The audience just stood far from her and watched Mikan perform such impossible moves. Each and everyone of them gawked and gasped as her hands changed positions or her body changed into another beyond flexible pose. She was just an awesome beauty.

"HAA!" Mikan thrashed her sword forward and managed to loosen her opponent's grip on her own sword. Flashing out of her pose she grabbed her opponent's sword and threw it away before lifting her own sword and pressing it against the other's throat and moving herself beyond close to that person's body.

"Checkmate. Game over, sister." Mikan stated as she continued to hold her pose with her sword at her sister's throat and invading her private space.

"Che." her sister sounded annoyed and tried to escape the position but dare not to move an inch. "Ok. You win." she admitted defeat and raised her arms up showing no hidden weapons. Mikan took one fast look at her hands, confirming that she has no weapons hidden, Mikan backed off. The blade she was holding was thrown into the grass and she began walking away.

"Stupid!" her sister whispered and lifted her leg in an attempt to kick her in the neck. At the last minute, Mikan turned and grabbed onto her sister's leg gracefully before pulling her down and lifting her sword to her sister's neck again. "Checkmate. I believe that was what I said." she repeated herself.

"Did you think I would admit defeat to a brat like you?" her sister snarled at her.

"Whether you want to or not. I won the fight. Back down sister. I don't want to kill you." Mikan explained harshly to her sister before pushing the blade closer to her throat.

"Sumire!" a voice interrupted the verbal fight. Both girls looked up to see their father heading towards them. Sumire took the chance to get back at Mikan. "AHH!" Sumire shouted and flung herself at Mikan after she attacked the blade with her left foot which sent the blade flying.

"Whoa!" Mikan let out and crashed to the floor with Sumire strangling her from above her. "Ah! Ha! H-ha!" Mikan struggled to breath but nothing came through. Sumire's grip was too tight on her throat. "Agh!" Mikan shouted before lifting her right leg up and slammed it against Sumire's skull. Once she felt Sumire's grip loosen, Mikan threw her off of her.

Placing both her hands on the grass above her head, Mikan pushed herself off the ground with her feet and then pushed heself back up again with her hands. Immediately she stood up and took a pose where she had her foot on Sumire's throat. "You don't give up do you?" Mikan insulted her from above her.

"That's ENOUGH!" her father's voice came again and this time he was quite close. "Grab her! Make sure Sumire's still well enough to be healthy." her father ordered some of his men into action and immediately they did.

The guards grabbed Mikan from all corners and forced her down onto the ground as others helped Sumire up and headed for the infirmary. "ARGH! Get off me!" Mikan struggled against the guards.

"We can't keep her down, sir!" one of them reported to Mikan's father.

"Use it." her father replied coldly before walking away.

"Orders from the leader to use it!" the guard repeated and on cue one of the guards that was pushing her down shoved a needle into her and injected some sort of liquid.

"ARGH! ARGH! AHH!! HA! HA! HA!" Mikan screamed and panted as the liquid took control of her body and she became limp and tired. Slowly but painfully her eyes began to close shut. "Argh.....ah..ha...." Mikan struggled once more before blanking out at once. Her head relaxed against the grass. The stiffness in her muscles released. She fell into a deep sleep.

"Get her back to the Leader!" the captain shouted.

"Yes sir!" the guards carried Mikan back to the Leader. On their way back to the Leader's house several people saw the scene and felt poor for MIkan who was dangling over one of the guards' shoulder. The people who pitied her had disgusted faces on for the guards and sad faces on for Mikan.

"How could they?" a woman asked her husband as she cried for Mikan behind the scenes.

"Shhh... Marta... it's alright." her husband tried to comfort her.

"How could they do that? She's only a 16 year old girl who's trying to fend off her sister that's attacking her countless times! How could they do that to the actual victim?" the woman cried more hysterically as the husband hugged her and tried to silence her cries.

The guards ignored all cries or insults they were receiving and headed straight into the home of the Leader. "Sir! We've brought her here on command!" the head guard announced.

"Good... chain her up over there. I'll deal with her later." the Leader ordered. The guards did as they were told and left with a bow. "Sumire... how's the wounds doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, father." Sumire snapped back at her father and looked hatefully at Mikan. "I want to kill her right now."

"Don't be too fast on thinking about killing her." he counter attacked her.

"Why, father!? She didn't kill that boy that was in front of her!" Sumire stood up. "She failed to complete her mission! The mission for us was to kill all Gang memers during the battle but she failed to kill him!" she continued to scream.

"SUMIRE!" her father screamed over her voice.

"What!?" she snapped back.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" he shouted back. Sumire sat down immediately and looked up at her father with hatred.

"I understand the situation. But we have to deal with this rationally. We can't just kill her. It's against the laws of AG." her father explained to her.

"Ugh...uhh....ha...." Mikan's voice came out as only a small whisper as she began to wake.

The two father and daughter turned to her. Sumire glared deeply while her father just smirked at Mikan who raised her head slowly to look at her surroundings.

"..." Mikan let her eyes rest on her sister and father before glaring deeply at them. "The fuck is wrong with you two?" she spoke perfectly with a sense of hatred and disbelief in her tone.

"What the fuck are we doing? It's more like what the fuck DID you do." her father walked up to her and lifted her chin. "Weren't my orders exact? The order was to kill all Gang members in the battle yet you let one of them go. What was it that made you DISOBEY me!" her father slapped her across the face.

"..." was all Mikan responded.

"Don't play dumb with ME! I HATE it when people play dumb like that!" her father shouted once more before slapping her again.

"THAT FUCKIN' FACE IS WHAT MADE ME DISOBEY YOU!" Mikan screamed back and kicked him in the shin. "You're fuckin' face pissess me off, DAD!" she screamed sarcastically.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE FATHER!" Sumire screamed and striked Mikan in the stomach herself.

"ARH!" blood was forced out of Mikan's mouth. The blood dripped its way down Mikan's clothing. It soaked her white top and dripped down her black pants.

"..."

"Don't sit there and remain silent. You will talk and you will admit to your crime." her father reassured her of future pains and stomped out of the room with Sumire right behind him. Mikan was left in the room all alone with nothing but four walls to accompany her.

"...hesitation.... why?" Mikan questioned the four walls as she remembered the battle.

_**Flashback - **_

_"THe battle is about to begin! We, AG, will have to fight to our best abilities."" her father announced over the podium. "The direct orders are to fight and kill ALL Gang members you come in contact with. DON'T hesitate to kill them! They deserve to die for siding with the DEVIL! WHO'S WITH ME!" her father shouted while throwing his right fist in the air. _

_"YAH!!" the entire group below him screamed and pumped their fists into the air. Then the battle began. _

_"ARRRR!!!" The AG tackled the Gangs and vice versa. Swords clashed and fists connected. The battle became bloodier and bloodier as every member of the war sliced through their opponent merciless. _

_Mikan and Sumire were the best of them all. They had no trouble fighting their way through the Gangs. Their combinations were the best in the entire AG and they were flawless. Just as they were about to reach the main source of the Gangs fire surrounded them in a circle. _

_"Damn." Mikan muttered as she tried to concentrate of nullifying the fire. _

_"Mikan. What's taking so long?" Sumire asked as she backed away from the fire. _

_"I can't concentrate! Something's disturbing me!" Mikan screamed above the noises. _

_"Shit!" Sumire snapped and activated her cat-dog alice. Grabbing Mikan by the waist she attempted to jump over the fire but it flew upwards with her and pushed her back. "YAH!" she screamed and fell back down. Mikan landed on her feet and caught her sister before she made immediate impact with the floor. Carefully Mikan let Sumire down onto the ground with her float alice. Just as Sumire touched the ground her alice deactivated. _

_"What!?" Sumire became nervous. "I didn't deactivate my alice." she said to herself suspiciously. _

_"Of course you didn't." a female voice answered her back. The two sisters spun around in the fire circle to see a girl with a pink bandanna over her redish brown straight hair. _

_"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Sumire demanded as Mikan slipped behind her and grabbed hold of a weapon she hid in her sleeves. _

_"I wouldn't do that unless you don't want your life." a male voice threatened behind her as a blade appeared at her throat. _

_Mikan was so stunned by the fact that this guy was able to sneak up on her! It was something no one has ever done. Sneaking up on her was one thing that she never allowed anyone to do. _

_"Hah!" Mikan gasped as she spotted the blade and slid her weapon back into her sleeves and eyed the weapon. _

_"That's a good girl." he applauded her. _

_"Shut up. I don't need any of your fake compliments." Mikan counter attacked his comment and looked forward. Sumire was keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her and haven't looked back ever since Mikan slide behind her. _

_"Sumire..." Mikan called out not quite to happily. "Um.... a little help here." Mikan begged but Sumire didn't bother. _

_"You got into a mess, that I can't clean. You clean it yourself." Sumire replied back before activating her alice again and attacked the girl. The girl screamed at the fact that Sumire aimed for her face and ducked away. Taking her chances Sumire darted through the fire and ran away. _

_"SUMIRE!" Mikan screamed rather angrily and tried to move but the guy pulled her back with his blade. _

_"hah..." Mikan gasped lightly as she remembered she was being held captive here. "What do you want? If you want to kill me then kill me already." _

_"Oh no. We're not here to kill you. We're here for a different reason." the girl laughed. _

_"What is this other reason? Spit it out!" Mikan snapped. _

_"Hn." the guy smirked behind her and reached over to her to turn her around. "We're here to take you hostage." he answered back and smirked wider. _

_"Good luck with that!" Mikan shouted before the fire disappeared. _

_"What-?" the guy didn't get enough time to say anymore as Mikan attacked him with her right foot connecting with his shin. _

_"DIE!" Mikan screamed and charged at him with the same hidden blade she had in her sleeve. _

_"You die too.." Sumire appeared behind the girl and attacked her in the skull with her sword's hilt. _

_"AGH!" the girl screamed. She swung around to face Sumire. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled and grabbed Sumire's wrists and threw her. Taking this as her chance Sumire released her hidden chains and caught the woman in a tight seal. "Hmm... looks like game over." she announced before looking over at Mikan's fight. _

_"Like hell I'll be your hostage." Mikan smirked at him and slammed her knee into his guts. The guy swung his sword at Mikan's neck but she ducked down and pulled his feet forward. _

_"DIE!" she shouted and proceeded to stab him through the heart when she spotted the one thing on his neck. There was a tattoo of a clover and rosemary. "..." Miakn stopped her attack and stared at the tattoo. 'What?' she thought as she observed it. _

_"What you staring at?" the guy demanded and attacked her to the ground. _

_"Ah!" Mikan yelped at the impact her head made with the floor. _

_"MIKAN!" Sumire screamed but was pushed back as flames surrounded Mikan and the guy once more. "MIKAN! MIKAN!" Sumire shouted. "DAMN IT!" she started to get annoyed and ripped the girl's throat off before recollecting her chains and staring at the fire. "MIKAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME! MIKAN!" she shouted over the fire. _

_Inside the fire the guy was one top of Mikan and staring down on her. "What were you staring at before?" he asked as he glared at her. _

_"... it's not possible..." Mikan muttered before coming back to reality and started to struggle against him. "Let me go!" she growled and tried to pry her wrists away from the man's grips. _

_"Tell me why you hesitated and I'll let you go." he answered her. _

_"It's none of your business." she stated and kneed him in the stomach. _

_"OHW!" the man let go of her and she took the few seconds to flip him over her head and get herself back up on two feet. The man stood up and looked towards the sky before smirking at her. "Bye!" he saluted and raised his hand up. She was confused until another hand reached down and swooped him away from the scene. _

_"Ah-..." Mikan reached out to him but stopped herself as the fire cleared and Sumire was revealed staring at him flying away. She turned to Mikan staring at her in deisbelief. _

_"What happened? Why did you let him GO! WHY!? You could have killed him! BUT YOU HESITATED! YOU BROKE FATHER'S ORDERS!" Sumire screamed as Mikan clutched her hand that she outstretched to the guy as he escaped. _

_End of Flashback - _

"A clover and a rosemary.... is it you?" Mikan asked herself as two guards came into the room and undid the cuffs before dragging her into the conference room.

Mikan was then cuffed again in front of her father and sister who sat at the front of the room and a few other people on the sides of the room. The cuffs clicked shut against her wrists and ankles forcing her to limits her own movements. The guards pushed her down onto the floor and stepped on her head to keep her down.

"ahh..." Mikan made a sound that recognized her discomfort.

"Mikan Sakura! Daughter of Leader Takumi Sakura! You are here due to the crime you performed. You disobeyed the Leader's orders to kill all Gang members and allowed one of the gang members to escape." one of the Elders announced the crime she committed. "We the council take part in the court to come to an agreement about the sentence of Mikan Sakura." he continued.

"Thank you, Tai-san." Takumi applauded the guy and took over. "Mikan. Do you admit to the crime you did?" he asked her sternly.

"..." not looking up at all Mikan kept her mouth shut.

"He asked you a question. Answer it!" Sumire shouted while slamming her fist onto her arm rest.

"Sumire." Takumi called out to his daughter and raised his arm telling her to calm down. "Please, my dear daughter." he calmly stated.

"Yes, father." she apologized and glared down at Mikan's overflowing white hair.

"Mikan, even if you don't confess to the crime you committed... we still have several witnesses that can point you out as the one that allowed that Gang member go." Takumi tried another skill.

"..." was al Mikan ever let out.

"I'll give you one more chance to confess to your crime." Takumi's voice showed signs of anger.

"Go to hell." was all she had to say for Takumi to get pissed.

"Bring in the witnesses! Perhaps they can persuade her to confess!" he shouted instantly.

About five witnesses walked into the court room and bowed down to Takumi and Sumire but snarled at Mikan.

"I summoned you five to have you tell us about what you witnessed at the battle involving Mikan." Takumi explained to them.

Each and every one of them nodded their heads and looked at the council then back to Takumi and Sumire.

"Permission to speak, sir?" the first one asked bowing down.

"Permission granted." Takumi waved his hand in approval.

"On the day of the battle Sakura-san was surrounded by a ring of fire with the Gang member. Then suddenly this girl with the flying alice grabbed the guy and flew off. Then the fire cleared." he explained.

"When this guy flew off how did Mikan react to that?" Takumi questioned him.

"She stood there shocked and her right arm stretched out towards his direction." he answered.

"Is that correct?" Takumi asked the other four witnesses.

"Yes, sir. It is the truth." they answered one by one.

"You said she was shocked but didn't she take action to get the guy back from escaping the battle?" Takumi asked again.

"No she didn't sir. She just stood there and watched him fly away. Shouda-sama tried to stop the guy from escaping but Sakura-san was so in shock and not moving that the plan was unable to proceed." the first witness answered back as the other four nodded their heads.

"Thank you. There you have it my council men. Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Takumi looked towards the council men.

One of them stood forward and looked the first witness in the eyes. "Before the ring of fire started how did Sakura-san react to the guy?"

"She fought him quite well. Just when she had him nailed she stopped her attempt to kill him and just stared at him. It was weird. She had the perfect chance yet she just stared at the guy..." he answered back.

"Nothing more." the council man said and moved back to his spot.

"Thank you once again." Takumi waved them off. A few guards escorted the witnesses out the door. "My council men. Please make your decisions now that you've heard the witnesses' confessions."

The council men started to whisper and mutter amongst themselves before straightening again and one of them walked up to the spot and bowed. "Sir, we have come to a conclusion."

"And that is?" Takumi asked with interest.

"We find Mikan Sakura to be... guilty of disobeying an order in battle"

"Thank you, gentlemen." Takumi answered back and waved them off too. "Mikan... you are hereby placed under arrest for disobeying my orders. Lock her up."

Mikan was taken to the jail center and thrown inside one of the empty cells. She leaned herself up on a wall and looked down onto the floor. Her ears picked up the sounds of cries from other women and children that have been locked up in here.

"Disobeying your father... that's a capital crime... you'll most likely get executed." the guard laughed with his partner and left the jail center.

"... A promise is a sign of love... a memory is the proof of remembering..." Mikan whispered into the air as a small smile plastered her delicate face.

* * *

A/N: that's the end of chapter 1. Like I said I'm rewriting everything that I haven't rewritten yet. Except for my Naruto fanfics. I like those the way it is.

Reviews please!

*Gives a bright big smile and a wave good bye*

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary:** A few years ago two groups of people crossed paths and a war sprung into action. These two groups are Gangs, the Alice Rebels, and AG, the Alice God. The leader of Gangs and the leader of AG were already off the a bad start and now the war is getting intense. Now a few years into the war Natsume's father died three years ago and he's the gang leader of Bloody Hands. Mikan the daughter of AG's leader is the merciless killer of all time. The two groups fought against each other again in an all out battle field. Natsume and Mikan just happen to cross swords and now their world is turning upside down.

**ALERT!**

I'm rewriting this story because I got off track and I personally think some parts were forced out. So please cope with me and I'll get it done. Also I might rewrite all my other stories too.

Chapter 2: Clovers and Rosemaries

* * *

"Today we gather here to discuss the permanent charges for my daughter... Mikan Sakura. As we all know she has disobeyed a direct order from me during our last battle with the Gangs. She let one of them go when she had the PERFECT chance to kill him." Takumi announced to the council once more as they gathered together at this day to charge Mikan permanently for her crimes.

The council whispered among themselves for a few seconds before silencing down and one of the old men from the far end stood. "I believe that Mikan Sakura deserves to have a final speech. We have heard your side of the story only and no one else's. We would like to hear Mikan Sakura's side of this crime." the old man bowed to him.

"Hear Mikan's side? I haven't thought of that. It's a good idea." Takumi smiled at the old guy. "You! Go grab her!" he ordered one of the guards. The guard dismissed himself heading off to Mikan's cell. Takumi turned back to the council with a small smile.

"I don't get what's so happy. Your daughter is being charged with disobeying a capital order. Why are you smiling?" one of the youngest council men asked Takumi out of interest.

"Ryuu!" the guy sitting next to him slapped him over the head, got up and bowed lowly. "I'm sorry! My friend has no sense of place!"

"Kyo!" Ryuu screamed before standing up as well. "I know where I stand in this court but I can't hold back anymore. I was taught that the council helps and protects those who are accused of murder. The council is a group of men who speak for justice and prove mortals innocent or guilty. Not shun out all that are accused of murder!" Ryuu protested.

"Hahahaha! You are so right. However if my daughter did commit this crime then there's nothing I can do. Instead of being sad and gloomy, I should be happy to put up a good front. A king never cries and show weakness in front of his own people." Takumi smiled brightly and turned when the doors opened. "AH! Mikan! Come! Join us in deciding your sentence!"

Mikan walked calmly to the table next to her father. She was cuffed in chains dragging two circular weights on each of her ankle braces. Her eyes showed nothing but hollowness. Her eyes travelled to everyone sitting at the conference table. They all showed her sympathy in their eyes but none bothered to take action to prove it.

"Mikan Sakura, daughter of Takumi-sama. We summon you today to hear your side of the story. We want it in your point of view." one of the Elders stood and spoke directly to her. Mikan strayed her eyes to the guy only to see him shiver under her deathly gaze.

"Please don't leave anything Sakura-dono. Anything at all will help with your sentencing." Ryuu spoke up immediately. Only to fall back down when Takumi gave him one of his best glares. "Ryuu-san, don't interrupt the court in the middle of a sentencing."

"Whatever..." Ryuu sat back down in his seat but not without giving Mikan an apologetic look.

"Mikan.. tell them... your side of the story." Takumi stared out straight into Ryuu's eyes. Ryuu stared back but moved away when Takumi's stare got intense.

"...." was all Mikan allowed to escape from her mouth.

"Sakura-dono... please tell us. We are trying to sympathize with you." The same Elder spoke up again.

"A promise is a sign of love. A memory is the proof of remembering." was all Mikan said afterwards.

"What?" Kyo asked when her words stopped.

"Sakura-dono stop being so difficult. We're trying to help." the Elder asked for cooperation.

"Difficult? More like you people are making a major problem out of nothing. i just screwed up a simple mistake." Mikan answered back looking at him directly.

"So... you admit to your mistake?" Takumi smirked.

"What are you talking about? Admitting or not holds no value here." Mikan fought back knowing she's already won half of the verbal war.

"However... we like to hear your story. So telling us that you screwed up a simple mistake yourself is telling us your side of the story." Takumi spoke faster and heavier.

"Whether you want to charge me with a crime or not, I have no opinion. Just get it over with." Mikan spoke back with confidence.

"Sakura-dono." the Elder stood up. "We are** trying** to help you. Please give us all you know."

"All I know? Fine then. A promise is a sign of love. A memory is the proof of remembering." Mikan cleared her voice and stared straight at his eyes with confidence.

"THAT IS NOT TELLING US WHAT YOU KNOW!!! IT'S JUST A RIDDLE WE CAN'T DECIPHER!" the Elder shouted.

"Screaming at the 2nd princess? Isn't that a capital crime?" Ryuu asked with a smirk in his voice.

"She is no longer a legal princess once her crime has been sentenced." Takumi spoke for the Elder.

"She's still a princess though. That means that we should be respecting her even if we're trying her." Ryuu spoke back.

"WHY YOU-!" The Elder started to turn red.

"SILENCE!" Mikan shouted through the court. Everyone turned to her. "I may still be the princess but that has nothing to do with what I'm here for!" Mikan screamed out at them as her eyes flared fire.

"She's right. Let's get this going. I have another meeting soon." Takumi spoke. "Mikan... do you have anything to say?"

"... There's nothing to say." Mikan answered.

"You sure?" Ryuu asked her desperately.

"A promise is a sign of love. A memory is the proof of remembering." Mikan repeated.

"Enough of this. Her sentence is clear. Sentence her IMMEDIATELY!" Takumi spoke clearly. The Elder hesitated.

"Do it. I don't care." Mikan spoke monotonously.

The Elder's eyes shoed sadness before clearing his throat. "Mikan Sakura! Daughter of Takumi Sakura the leader of AG! You are hereby sentenced to execution! I'm going to list the crimes you have committed... 1. disobeying a direct order for war. 2. Resisting arrest after you committed crime #1. That is all. With these two crimes in hand you will be executed next week at dawn!" his voice was strong and clear as day.

Mikan stared at him with no sorts of emotions as she was led out the door behind the Elder. On her way out the Elder whispered. "I'm so sorry princess... may you rest peacefully at the other side."

"... Thank you, ojiisan." Mikan whispered back as she was led through the doors and back to her cell. The guards threw her roughly into the cell before slamming it shut in her face.

"Wait here for your execution. There's no way for you to escape now. I promise you." the guards laughed at her.

Mikan glared at them. She walked to her previous spot and sat down staring out the small window space that she had for light. _If death is the path I have to face then come. I'm not afraid. I'm not scared. _Her thoughts ran through her life as the hours went by and soon turned to days.

**Day of the Execution - **

_Today is the day... my execution..._

Mikan has been sitting here for days and days. Finally today was the day she will say goodbye to the world that she known for so long and travel down the path to hell. For a girl whose about to die, she remained really calm, so calm her heart beat softly thumped against her chest. The light shown brightly through the small window telling her that night was about to end.

"Mikan Sakura... get up. It's time." the guards kicked her in the side before picking her up to stand on two feet. They walked out of the cell quietly. The only noises in the night was the crickets and the weights on Mikan's ankle bracelets. The executino sight became more visible as the distance between her and it was closing in. Her heart remained steady but she was definitely scared but being her... she would never admit it.

As they reached the execution sight, she was forced down onto her knees on the stone tablet facing her father. "Mikan Sakura... do you really have no words to say?" he asked.

"You asked that question thousands of times. Don't you get bored?" Mikan taunted him with a glare before looking down waiting for the sun rise. Takumi laughed lowly. He continued to shuffle through papers that needed his signature. Sumire sat beside him pampering herself with a mirror and make up. They seemed completely calm for executing one of their family member. Mikan kept her head down not daring to look up into those who abandoned her for their own pride.

"Papa... when is the sun rising? I have better things to do, you know?" Sumire whined.

"Soon my daughter... soon... really soon." Takumi smiled.

Suddenly there was chaotic sounds coming from the town as fire blazed the country and soldiers screaming orders. The AG country was going into hell as everyone at the execution sight was mesmerized by the scene. Takumi was the first to snap out of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL SITTING HERE FOR!! GET OVER THERE!" Takumi shouted orders. All guards ran for the town but fire surrounded the entire execution sight and the nearby forest.

"You are not going anywhere, AG leader." a voice spoke. Mikan flinched at the voice but forced herself to stay where she was with her head down.

"Who are you!?!" Takumi shouted.

"PAPA!!!" Sumire shouted as two guys grabbed her arms and forced her down. Takumi growled deeply at the people who grabbed Sumire and applied gravity on them.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." he threatened.

The two guys backed off once the force was gone leaving Sumire scrambling for Takumi. The voice spoke again.

"Your daughter, eh? I thought she was your wife." he stepped out into the clearing. Mikan looked at him sideways keeping her head down and recognized him immediately. _He's the guy!_

"What do you want? Who are you? How dare you attack AG Headquarters!" Takumi shouted at him.

"Who? I'll tell you. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, one of the leaders of Gangs." Natsume answered with confidence. "And I am here today to ruin your day." he smirked.

"Gangs? What is this? Getting even or something?" Sumire spoke confidently for the first time.

"No way! We don't waste our time on that. We're just here for a reason." a female voice spoke. She stepped out to reveal pink wavy hip length hair that was tamed by a bandana.

"What!?" Sumire activated her cat-dog alice. The girl laughed childishly and soon a wave of water came crashing down on the execution sight. Everyone was left drenched from head to toe. "AHH!" Sumire screamed. She jumped up and down in annoyance.

"Cats... and dogs... both hate water." the girl laughed.

"Salsa. Enough. Let's get this over with." Natsume spoke calmly.

"Hai!" she laughed again. "Get them!" she ordered as a giant number of Gangs members popped out of the trees and bushes. The execution sight turned into a battle field as guards fought bravely and Sumire trying her hardest. Takumi just stood and blocked others with his barrier to keep himself safe. One guy sneaked up on him from behind. With one swift movement the guy grabbed Takumi's black long hair and pulled him down.

"ARGH!" Takumi fought back but the guy applied gravitational force into his body. ".... ahhh....."

"HAHAHA!!! My alice is working. Your barrier stands no chance against me." the guy laughed.

"PAPA!" Sumire ran for him but a few guys blocked her way.

"You're not going anywhere missy. We'll play with you while he ties him up." the guys all advanced on her.

"MIKAN! HELP! MIKAN! PLEASE! I'M YOUR SISTER!" she pleaded with Mikan who ignored her. She kneeled on the stone tablet with her head down the entire time as blood and screams surround her.

"Sister? I don't see you helping me when I was sentenced to get executed." Mikan whispered hoarsely. Her head turned upwards with a glare.

"MIKAN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Sumire continued to plead to her.

"Sorry, sis. But the answer is.... no." Mikan smirked gently as a blade was pressed to her throat and her head was pulled back by a tight grip on her smooth white hair.

"Don't be so calm missy. You're dying too." one of the Gang members threatened.

"If you want to kill me then kill me." Mikan responded faster.

"Any last words?" his blade came really close.

By this time Mikan has caught the attention of Natsume. Who stared at her with the blade pressed to her throat. _That girl... she's so... calm... I haven't met such a person who is able to keep such a cool mind during battle. She's on a execution tablet. Is she a criminal or a Gang member? No... she's not. Her clothes say AG all over. So she must be a criminal in the AG territory. _

"A promise is a sign of love. A memory is the proof of remembering." Mikan spoke perfectly loud. Natsume's mind shut off as the words spiralled through his concious mind.

"Hold on." Natsume called out to the guy. "She may be of use to us. Considering she's some kind of criminal being executed." Natsume crouched down to stand at her level of view. "Tell me... what's your name?"

"What my name is... is none of your business." Mikan answered back with a spat.

"Brave girl..." Natsume murmured only for her to hear.

"If you have no other business then kill me or leave. My execution time has been expired." Mikan drowned in her own words.

"So you are being executed." Salsa came waltzing down the pathway. "All is secure. We can go anytime." Mikan looked around to find the AG guards either died or surrendered to the Gangs. Sumire and Takumi were bound tightly with alice defying rope and carried on the shoulders of a muscled man.

"What a disgrace." Mikan muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Sumire shouted obviously picking up the words with her ears.

"What? Isn't it? You two tied up... slung over a guy's shoulder... soon you'll be carried to their territory... such a disgrace." Mikan smirked at her.

"Disgrace? Aren't you the one with a blade pointed to her neck?" Sumire attacked her back.

"Not really... I was about to get executed anyway. This is no different. Same thing." Mikan smirked gently at her before turning back to Natsume. "Get it over with if your gonna kill me. I don't have all day."

"This girl... Natsume." Salsa came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"I have an account on things." Natsume responded.

"So? Gonna do it or not?" Mikan lifted an eyebrow. Natsume turned to her with a smirk.

"You're one girl I've never seen before. Aren't you gonna beg for your life?" he asked.

"There's no reason to beg for my life when it's about to end either way." Mikan responded with a glare.

"You're not afraid of death?" Salsa asked from behind Natsume.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Death is just another obstacle a human has to face. You pass through it or you don't doesn't affect you." Mikan responded with no real emotions behind it.

"I like this girl Natsume. Maybe we can use her." Salsa spoke directly to Natsume.

"..."

"I don't think so, Salsa nee-sama." one of her followers answered her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"She's been at AG for more then ten years, I'm guessing. There's no possible way that we can convert her to follow us in such a short time. She's been here for way too long to switch sides." he reported his explanation to Salsa who began to wonder that point.

"You're right... um.... um... um.... um...." her expression became more confused by the minute.

"Whatever. We're wasting time here. Bring her back along with the others." Natsume got up from his position and walked away. The guy who held the blade at her throat grabbed her. He made her stand up then sheath his sword.

"Start walking, lady. Make one move and I will chop a certain part of you off." the guy threatened her by placing a hand on his sword.

"..."_ It's better to go with them for now. I'm curious a bit too while we're at it. _Mikan started to walk when the guy nudged her back.

"Where are you taking us!?!?" Sumire screamed as she was carried behind Mikan.

"Shut up." the guy carrying her ordered.

"WHAT!!! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?!?!" Sumire screamed louder.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted at her. Sumire glared at her.

"Help the enemy? What a surprise!" Sumire glared furiously at her. Obviously the girl was taunting and unhappy with Mikan's order.

"Helping? No. However... you're annoying." Mikan looked back at her while walking. Sumire flared red then as she was about to scream, her voice was caught shut.

"You're too noisy. Shut up for a while." a small red hair guy flicked his index finger and a giant X appeared on Sumire's mouth. The guy made a relieved sound and retreated to the back of the group. Mikan looked at the guy before looking forward and picking up her pace when the guy nudged her again.

**At Gangs' Territory - **

Mikan, Sumire, and Takumi were led to a room full of other gang members. As they entered they began cheering seeing the sight of three high class AG members being led to the center of the room. Once in place, Mikan was forced down on her knees again.

"What is this? I'm gonna be executed here instead?" she mocked them.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk here!" one of the by standers shouted at her and threw something at her face. Mikan stared directly into the woman's eyes as the object attacked her face. "HA!" the woman snorted at Mikan.

Turns out the item was a alice made brick. Making it extra strong. The brick slid down to the floor revealing Mikan's eyes that drilled into the woman's eyes once again. Her face remained uninjured and her glare tensed badly.

"......" the woman's face paled badly. "What!! Impossible!!! This is impossible!! Her face should have been broken!!" the woman screamed barely a whisper.

"Ok! Silence! Natsume is starting the meeting!" Salsa spoke loud and clear for all to hear. The room immediately silenced and all stared at Natsume who sat on a king like chair in front of Mikan a few feet away above a few low steps.

Natsume raised his hands before slamming it down on the arm rest. "Bring in the two tied up losers." he announced. The muscled guy brought Takumi and Sumire up and placed them beside Mikan. Sumire looked around with a hint of fear while Takumi remained stoic.

"Everyone! The two that are tied up is the leader of AG and his daughter!!!!" Natsume announced to the people. They all applauded and cheered. "WE HAVE FINALLY CAPTURED HIM!!!"

"What should we do about the girl?" Salsa asked from behind him.

"You girl... what is your name? And don't say none of your business again." Natsume asked seriously.

"I don't have one." Mikan answered. She received a blow to the head from the guy behind her.

"Answer seriously!" Natsume demanded.

"..." _Better go along..._ "Sakura Mikan." she answered loudly.

"Sakura Mikan... Nice name!" Salsa chirped.

"Thanks.... it is.. unlike yours." Mikan smirked, yet receiving a blow again.

"Whatever.' Salsa glared at her.

"Enough of this. Sakura Mikan. What is your status at AG?" Natsume asked.

"Don't say it Mikan." Takumi ordered.

Mikan looked at him before smirking and looking at Natsume. "My name is Sakura Mikan. I am the 2nd daughter of AG's leader Sakura Takumi." her voice was strong, filled with confidence.

"Daughter? 2nd daughter? So your a fallen princess or something?" Salsa asked with a little humor in her voice.

"Fallen princess? No idea what you mean." Mikan taunted her back.

"You were on an execution sight!" Salsa became outraged.

"So? They were on it too." Mikan gestured towards her so called "family".

"You were on the stone tablet." Salsa stated flatly.

"Still doesn't mean I was going to be executed." Mikan replied with a smirk.

"ARGH!" Salsa was marching up to her but Natsume stopped her by creaint a ring of fire around her.

"Stop it, Salsa. She's just playing with you. This girl was going to be executed but we extended her life." Natsume sounded bored.

Salsa stepped back from Mikan and huffed in all she was gonna let out. Natsume continued on with the ceremony as if nothing has happened. With a few words here and a few words there, Natsume had a everyone except Takumi, Mikan, and Sumire high and happy. The three were taken away. Takumi and Sumire were thrown into a jail cell where they will wait for what comes next. Before Mikan could be thrown in there too, Natsume ordered the guy to bring her to the "room". (I wonder what it is.)

Soon enough Mikan was led to a room that was plainly designed. A small corner was a set of couches with a flat screen on the wall. The other side was a huge conference table. There was also a table on the other side of the conference table for snacks and such. At one end of the conference table there was a black flip board with some writings on it. Over all the room was set up so the couches and snack tables were separated by the conference table in the middle.

Mikan was tied to a hook on the wall that was too high for her to touch the floor. She looked around the room to find it quite boring and plain. Then she looked at the guy who stood in front of her on the other end leaning against the wall. Taking her chances Mikan began to taunt him. Her eyes beagn to become something that was haunting but animal like and danced into his eyes. The guy stared right back unaffected at first but as she stared even longer her eyes became even more deadlier and his paled little by little.

He tried to pull away but some kind of power was resisting against his pull, keeping his eyes staring straight at Mikan's own dangerous and addicting ones. His face paled completely and he started to sweat a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Mikan whispered hoarsely.

"... no-nothing..." he answered automatically. _What the!! Why did I answer her!?!?_ he thought as his eyes started to be filled with her stare. Mikan's eyes slowly fall deeper and deeper into his. She knew that he was intimidated by her eyes. Everyone was, she hasn't met a person who wasn't. With a small mental chuckle she deepened her stare by 65 percent. The guy flinched but didn't dare move his eyes. He felt like if he moved his eyes then there would be something terrible waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted. Mikan pulled her eyes away and looked at the entering figure. Natsume walked up to the guy and snapped his fingers.

"huh!?" the guy reacted before looking from him to Mikan. Mikan hung on the wall with ordinary eyes and a small smirk.

"What's going on? Why are you in a daze? What will happen when she runs for it?" Natsume demanded.

"But! She... she... just... she.... eyes..." the guy gave up. With a small sorry he was summoned away. He walked to the door that was on Mikan's side of the room.

As he passed her, Mikan whispered "it was fun seeing the fear my eyes can cause you. It was truly fun. Let's play again some time."

Natsume sat down on the couch that faced her and stared. "What? Never seen a girl before?" Mikan asked him, obviously uncomfortable under his stare.

"I'll make you a deal." Natsume stated.

"Deal? I don't know. My daddy's always said that making deals with strangers are dangerous." Mikan smirked at him.

"Ok... what do you want?"

"Me? Let's hear what you got first." Mikan answered.

"I want you to be one of us. I won't say anything more." Natsume glared at her.

"Be one of you? What do I get?" Mikan enjoyed this alot.

"Anything you want. However... you must tell me what you were doing on that execution sight." Natsume negotiated with her.

"Let me see. The deal is that I be one of you guys and tell you what i was doing at the execution sight. In return I just get one request of anything? I wonder what's missing..." Mikan trailed off leaving a hint.

"Fine... you get as many requests as you want." Natsume gave in.

"What do you want me for anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Do we have a deal!" Natsume grew impatient.

"..." Mikan thought for a while before making her decision. "Fine. I become one of you and tell you about my execution story. In return I get as many favors as I want." she stated.

"Whatever. First. Tell me about your so called execution." Natsume sat back.

"Can you untie me first? I'm getting uncomfortable." Mikan pleaded.

"Fine." Natsume burned the ropes around her wrists and the weights on her ankle bracelets too. Mikan dropped to the floor gracefully and leaned against the wall.

"I was there because of you." she answered.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? I was the girl who let you go during the previous battle. Because of that I was charged of a capital crime and was going to be executed at dawn." Mikan explained.

"So you were that girl." Natsume mumbled.

"Yes I was." Mikan stated. "Now mind telling me what you need me for?"

"You familiar with the gang Black Skulls?" he asked.

"Yeah, their the people that have a black skull on their right forehead as a tattoo." Mikan remembered some of her encounters with them.

"I got information that they recently planted a few moles in my gang. I need you to find them." Natsume explained.

"Why me? Can't you guys find them?"

"That's the problem. They are also known for good disguisers. We spent a few weeks trying but came up blank. We think that if we have a new member then they might take the chance to get that member to join them instead."

"That member would be me, right?" Mikan pointed to herself.

"Yes." Natsume answered plainly

"I'm cool with it. However I want my first request promised." Mikan began.

"Ask away." Natsume sipped his tea.

"I get to do whatever I want during this whole deal. You don't get in my way and I don't get in yours." Mikan stated. "Deal?"

"Deal." Natsume answered.

"Good." Mikan was satisfied with the results as usual.

"Now... why didn't your family help you? I thought they were your family. That girl and the AG leader."

"Those two? They only care about pride. They'll kill each other if it comes to that. Now that we're talking about them... I want revenge..." Mikan cracked her knuckles.

"Revenge?" Natsume smirked. "I can help you with that. How does it sound by putting them through a Gang trial?" his smirk widen.

"Gang trial!? Really? There's such a thing?" Mikan was confused.

"Of course. We're not all about violence. We have order and trials." Natsume answered.

"That's a good idea." Mikan answered with a small invisible smile.

The two made their way to the jail cells. On the way there Mikan examined all the gang members that came in contact with her. _Nothing suspicious about them. But remember them just in case. _Mikan ordered herself around mentally. Everyone saluted to Natsume and ignored Mikan, some of the girks snarled and sneared at Mikan. She just raised an eyebrow at them before moving along.

"Here's the jail cell." Natsume told her. "You can walk in here anytime you want. You have no limitations like I do. Right now I'm giving you a position right next to mine." he said.

"Right next to you? Does everyone know who I am?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. If you haven't noticed you announced who you were to the entire gang a while ago." Natsume glared at her.

"I see. Never mind then." she answered. They reached Takumi and Sumire's cell. Mikan looked in to see the two sitting against the wall like how she sat when she was in jail. Sumire looked up and immediately she began outraged.

"MIKAN! WHAT AREYOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU STANDING NEXT TO THAT GUY!!! ARE YOU WITH THEM!!!" Sumire screamed.

Takumi lifted his head and glared. "Mikan... are you betraying us?"

"Betray? Call it whatever you want. All I know is that I was no longer part of you guys when my sentence was sentenced." Mikan glared back.

Natsume began. "Takumi Sakura and Sumire Sakura... you are hereby being sued by Mikan Sakura."

"WHAT!!!" Sumire screamed.

"..." was all Takumi said. He observed her perfectly. Feeling Takumi's stare and observation, Mikan placed on a cold front and avoided the flaws she knew that he knew. (that was confusing)

"MIKAN! YOU CAN'T SUE US!" Sumire screamed.

"Yes, I can." Mikan talked back. "Turns out there's a trial here for it's members. That means I can sue you all I want." Mikan smiled at her.

"YOU!" Sumire began.

"SUMIRE!" Takumi called for her to shut up.

"Papa!" Sumire protested but he shot a hand up to stop her.

"If you want to take us to court then go ahead. I'm not backing down without a fight. And I promise you. I won't be put to jail with the likes of you." he threatened Mikan with a glare of his own.

"Oh! Threatening your daughter now?" Mikan fake giggled before getting serious. "May I?" she asked Natsume. He held out his hand in a "you may" way.

She cleared her throat. "Takumi Sakura, leader of AG and Sumire Sakura, first daughter of AG's leader... you are hereby tried for your crimes. I will list them for you to understand. 1. Falsely accusing me. 2. Attempt of murder twice. 3. Abandoning your daughter and alley at a crucial state 4. Threatening your daughter. Now... that's a lot isn't it?" Mikan smiled at him.

Takumi glared at her while trying to device a plan in his head. Sumire started to scream about how unfair it was and how she has no right to sue them. Mikan just smirked as her revenge was being carried out.

"You heard her, guards." Natsume snapped his fingers. Two guards came and carried Takumi and Sumire out to get their sentencing. "Want to go and look?" Natsume asked Mikan who was enjoying the show.

"Duh! I haven't been so happy in my life." Mikan laughed kinda evilly and they walked to the sentencing hall.

Natsume looked at Mikan feeling something was familiar about her. The way she acts to the way she looks. He feels like he knows them all, like they knew each other from a long time ago.

_Who is she really? _

* * *

A/N: That's it for today! I'll update soon again! Bye!

*Gives a wink and hands out flyers for her stories*

Reviews please!!!!

Thank you for reading!! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary:** A few years ago two groups of people crossed paths and a war sprung into action. These two groups are Gangs, the Alice Rebels, and AG, the Alice God. The leader of Gangs and the leader of AG were already off the a bad start and now the war is getting intense. Now a few years into the war Natsume's father died three years ago and he's the gang leader of Bloody Hands. Mikan the daughter of AG's leader is the merciless killer of all time. The two groups fought against each other again in an all out battle field. Natsume and Mikan just happen to cross swords and now their world is turning upside down.

**ALERT!**

I'm rewriting this story because I got off track and I personally think some parts were forced out. So please cope with me and I'll get it done. Also I might rewrite all my other stories too.

Chapter 3: Escape Plan

* * *

Everyone looked at Mikan as she was fighting with Natsume in the hallway. "I don't think this is a good idea." Mikan stated to him quietly making sure no one can hear their conversation. Natsume ignored her for the time being but she was just getting on his nerves really bad right now. Trying his best, Natsume continued to walk on. "I'm saying that if the moles or spies sees me the ex-AG member being having such a high rank in Gangs. They will get suspicious and not approach me. They will keep their distance." Mikan urged on. Natsume had just enough, there was only so much a guy can take, good or evil.

"Will you shut up? I have everything under control. Salsa found out a few weeks ago that the ones that aren't really part of my gang is the ones that pick on the ones closest to me. For what reason I don't know. But they seem to approach the ones closest to me and that is why I gave you such a position. If you're always near me then you will be the prime target." Natsume blurted out in a whisper before walking.

Mikan stared at him then went into thinking land. Her mind swirled around his words. Each brain cell grabbing a chunk of it and dissecting it into small little chunks and then placing it into her brain. "I see. You should have mentioned that earlier." Mikan snapped back at him. She watched him ignore her and walked away into the conference room, the room she made the deal with him. She followed fast behind him and into the room.

"STAND!" Salsa's voice came booming at the sight of Natsume. Everyone in the room stood and bowed to Natsume. Mikan stared at them and raised an eyebrow. "They must really love you." she mumbled and caught the eye of her two soon to be gone family. She smiled at them with the best sweet innocent smile she can come up with. Two guys grabbed the two and made them stand and bow when Natsume walked by. Mikan followed behind unwillingly and stood behind his chair as he sat. _This is just great. Not only am I standing behind this guy but the entire room is staring at me. How worst can this get? _

"Everyone I like to make an announcement before I start the trial." Natsume spoke clearly. "This girl behind me as you all know her as the AG's 2nd daughter of AG's leader. Her name was stated before as Sakura Mikan." Natsume pointed to Mikan who felt the intense stares just get even more intense. "Sakura Mikan will be joining us Gangs from today onwards. She will be my personal assistance. Treat her with respect and I mean it." Natsume growled.

"You're going over boarded. Stop it now!" Mikan did her best invisible whisper to him. Natsume knocked it off as nothing.

"My fellow friends and family we are here today to trial Sakura Takumi and Sakura Sumire for confining in four different crimes. 1. Falsely accusing Sakura. 2. Attempt of murder twice. 3. Abandoning Sakura and their alley at a crucial state 4. Threatening Sakura." Natsume stated. Then he asked Mikan "is that all, Sakura?"

"I believe so, Hyuuga-san." Mikan responded politely and with respect. Natsume almost looked her way shocked but as being him prohibits this action, he forced the urge down.

"Good then! Let the.... TRIAL BEGIN!" Salsa shouted loudly and clearly.

The trial went on and on for a few hours. All members in Natsume's gang were debating this and debating that. It was a trial Mikan never seen before. In AG trials there are a representative for North, South, East and West of the AG cities. Then there were the Elders and lastly Takumi. They were the only ones allowed in the trails that the cities hold and they had order and who were allowed to speak and who weren't at certain times. But.... here.... it was completely different. The entire gang was involved. They made comments whenever they wanted. Rude or polite comments were everywhere and they were like a mob when it gets ugly... but it settles down quickly. Natsume just sits there as the head and watches as the trial is being held by members of the gang and Salsa as the organizer. It's the polar opposites of each other, Mikan thought clearly as she was amazed by the way trials worked between the AGs and the Gangs. _Fascinating _was the word she keep repeating.

When she thought it was never going to end Salsa placed a hand up in the air and everyone went silent. "Thank you for all your opinions and judgements. Starting this moment I will ask the ones I choose from a set of raised hands to give me one judgement or sentence they want to share. Now please discuss it with your team and have one person report it to me." Salsa ordered. At once the room was filled with chatters and murmurs. The final debate has begun. And Mikan was ready and excited for the sentence to be sentenced for Takumi and Sumire.

"Well.... you're revenge is being taken care of." Salsa walked up to Mikan with a smile. "Welcome to the Gang Bloody Hands, Sakura-san." She extended her hand out for Mikan to shake.

"Thank you, Salsa-san." Mikan grabbed her hand cautiously and shook it. "I'm really sorry about insulting your name. I hope you'll forgive me?" her own voice added in the words. _I wonder why am I suspecting this person. She seems kinda.... weird and fake to me. _

"It's no problem. I understand the desperate need to survive when you were about to be executed." Salsa smiled at her then placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder. "If, in the future, there is any problems bothering you. Do come to me. I can help you at all times. Especially with the bullying and fights you might get into. Never know when you need a hand."

_I knew it! She is hiding something! Even though oblivious Natsume here can't tell the difference but she is definitely insulting me right now. Could she? I better put her on my list. This girl Salsa is definitely trouble if this is true. Being so close to Natsume in status and all will be in my way. _Mikan's inner thoughts pushed at her as she smiled her best smile at Salsa.

"Enough you two. Talk later, work now." Natsume interrupted.

"OH! He's always like that. When it comes to work he gets serious and all." Salsa laughed before walking back to her spot. "OK! Is everyone ready?" she spoke into the mic. They all shouted yes back at her. Then a few people raised their hands. Salsa took her time to pick on each and every one of them. They all gave some similar answers while others were just plain out gross or freaky. Then as the last one stated his groups judgement Salsa quieted them all down and walked back to Natsume.

"Natsume, here are all the judgements and sentences that the entire gang picked out." she handed the notes to Natsume. He read them over then shoved them at Mikan.

"Pick." he stated. She stared at him. _Since when does the victim get to pick? _She thought. "Pick one. Now." Natsume stated again. She grabbed the paper and looked it over. Reviewing it all over again, she decided on #4.

"Number 4." Mikan gave the paper back to him. He then gave the paper to Salsa who went to announce the sentence.

"Sakura Mikan has picked a sentencing method! And the one she picks is!" Salsa looks at the sheet then continued. "NUMBER 4! Have Sakura Takumi and Sakura Sumire live here for the rest of their lives serving Bloody Hands!"

"YEAH!"

"BOO YAH!"

"YOU GO GIRL!"

"NEW SERVANTS!"

"YOU MEAN SLAVES!"

"AWESOME!"

"TRIAL COMPLETE!" some one shouted and everyone cheered once again. Salsa walked back to Natsume and Mikan. She handed the papers to Natsume who labeled a folder as "The Sakura Case" and then dumped it into a pile of other cases in a drawer in the wall.

"You have a drawer in a... wall?" Mikan asked obviously feeling weird.

"Whatever." Natsume answered and got up. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" the place went dead silent. "THERE WILL BE A FEW LAWS CONTAINING SAKURA MIKAN AND THE SO CALLED FAMILY OF HERS!" he shouted. "1. No one is to touch Sakura Mikan. 2. Her family are slaves, so no romance or any other activities beyond slave boundaries ALLOWED! 3. Sakura Mikan has a position right next to me which means anything you have to consult with me, consult with her instead. 4. She will be with me at all times. 5. ANYONE! And I mean ANYONE! Who goes out of step to get to her will be executed immediately!"

Everyone stared at him including Mikan. she had no idea he was able to act so well. Obvious to her the caring and possessiveness was fake and acted. He could care shit for her is what Mikan thinks. _Thinking that he cares shit about me actually hurst a bit. After all if he is that kid then.... this is the worst nightmare. _

"Court DISMISSED!" Salsa announced beyond loud. The crowd cheered once more before going their separate ways. Mikan stood behind Natsume till everyone left and he got up to go. "Let's go, Sakura." Natsume ordered her. Mikan followed behind him until a guy stepped in front of them.

"What is it, Lino?" Natsume asked.

"There seems to be something I don't get." Lino stated.

"What is it? Spill it!" Natsume demanded.

"Why is it that a AG member can climb the ladder so fast?"

"That has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my face." Natsume spatted at him.

"Hyuuga-san. Please. I think he has a right to know, he is part of the gang." Mikan explained to him politely. Natsume looked at her then sighed.

"She decided to change her ways since there is nothing but an execution waiting for her. Also she saved my life once during the last battle. Is that all?" Natsume unwillingly explained.

"Yes that is all." Lino bowed and walked away. Natsume looked at Lino's back for a while then continued to walk away.

"Why did you have me tell him about the reason?" Natsume asked Mikan once inside his own chambers. Apparently she was suppose to follow him in there too. _This is pathetic... I have to follow him to his chambers too!!!!_ Mikan thought to herself.

"He seemed suspicious. I thought I'll test him out." Mikan answered him and sat down on the chair supplied for her. Natsume sat himself down at his desk.

"So? What you got so far?" Natsume asked her getting down to business right away.

"Hmmm.... Lino is still suspicious to me. All the others were not curious like him. They just walked away with a simple explanation that I'm joining you guys. However this Lino guy... walked up and demanded a explanation. It just seems weird." Mikan reported to him.

"Lino? That is a absurd choice you got there. You sure? He seems so loyal to me and all." Natsume replied.

Mikan sighed then looked him in the eye. "In these kind of situations you can't trust anyone. Natsume... you got to listen to me. Trust anyone and you will die. That includes trusting me." Mikan spoke bravely. "Trust me and you might just find yourself in at the end of your life."

Natsume looked at Mikan with a stoic expression. He couldn't believe that she told him not to trust her. It was like she was throwing away her life. _This girl is crazy!!! _he thought to himself. "You must be out of your mind. What kind of person tells the other to not trust them when their own life is at stake?" Natsume asked her back.

"Hmm? I don't know. You tell me." Mikan asked him and got up from the chair.

"Where you going?" Natsume called after her.

"Relax, buddy. I'm just gonna tour this place and check out all the members. There's someone I want to keep an eye on." Mikan smiled at him then left. When she walked through the door her hair swayed to the side and right there on her neck was a tattoo of a rosemary and clover... the same one Natsume has on his chest. Natsume stared at it and reached for her neck but stopped himself. _It's not possible. She can't be that girl. Their personalities are completely different. _Natsume thought to himself and let her go out the door.

Mikan walked her way through the halls, checking each and every of the members, she noted in her head the ones that seem suspicious and the ones that don't. It took a while for her to get almost everyone but she managed to do it. At last when she thought it was impossible she reached a library. The girl stood in front of it and stared. Her hands touched the giant wood doors and pushed hard. The door flung open responding to her force. Each foot one by one glided their way into the library and her eyes travelled the books.

"Whoa... I can't believe it. This library is so grand..." she whispered to herself. Mikan ran her hands through the books spine and felt the textures. Her amazement was so huge that she didn't realize someone behind her.

"This is a great library. All you need is in here when it comes to books." a voice said. She turned around to find a girl with wavy hip long purple hair staring back at her through rectangular purple glasses.

She smiled at the girl and said politely. "This library is quite amazing! I haven't seen so much books before!"

"Really? I thought AG HQ has a lot of books. At least more then this." the girl stared at her.

"Well... not as much. All their books are on non-fiction. You know? For example gunnery, alice control, sword skills, bomb making, etc." Mikan counted on her fingers. "It all has to do with fighting and strategy planning. There's no fiction books there at all. But this place! It's different. I can read all the fiction I want without having to travel to another country or town to get a single book." Mikan twirled around the spot she was standing on smiling. The girl just continued to stare.

"Oh! I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan offered her hand in a hand shake. The girl took it with caution and shook it slowly.

"Rune Kick is the name." Rune answered her.

"Rune Kick? That isn't a real name is it?" Mikan asked her. The girl showed a little sign of an impressed feeling in her features but it was covered real quickly.

"You're right. Rune Kick is not my real name. I chose the name myself." Rune answered her.

"That's great!" Mikan answered her and gave her a smile. The girl pushed her glasses up and then bowed to Mikan.

"Please do excuse me. I have a lot to get done. I'm sorry for being rude." she announced to Mikan with her head down. Mikan raised her from her position and smiled to her.

"You don't have to bow and be so respectful. I'm not royal to any of you. This isn't the AG. I'm no princess. I'm just the same as you guys now. Please." Mikan explained to her.

"As you wish." Rune answered and walked away to some part of the library. Mikan resumed to her previous amazement of how cool and relaxed this library is. She picked out a book and began to read it leaning against a shelf. The book took in her interest right at the beginning of the first few chapters. It is obvious now that Mikan has never ever was able to read a fiction story at her free will. There were times when she had to wait several weeks to read a book she picked herself. Other times it took her years to be able to sit down and relax... maybe that's how she got her white hair? Who knows. The book enchanted her so badly she barely realized that an hour has past since she started the book. Rune came back again.

"Sakura-san. If you truly like the book then please do borrow it." Rune informed her.

Mikan smiled once again. "No thank you. I can finish this book before this place closes." Rune nodded her head and headed off to some other part of the library once more. Once there was no interruptions again Mikan returned back to her book, she turned the page to the next chapter getting ready to read the climax when the loud speakers went off.

"Mikan Sakura! Report to the meeting room! Mikan Sakura! I repeat! Mikan Sakura report to the meeting room!" it shouted at her. She groaned and walked to the counter with the book. Rune looked at her.

"I guess I'll be checking it out after all." she smiled a "oppsie" smile. Rune smiled softly and checked it out for her. Mikan thanked her and headed her way to the meeting room. On her way there she stopped at a corner, took her finger, and drew a straight line in mid air. The air split open where her fingers ran over, revealing some sort of storage room for her. She placed the book in and it closed up. "Now I'm ready to be on my way."

The meeting room was packed with people. The gang members that she guessed were leaders of different groups all stared at her as she walked through door. Natsume was seated in the master's seat and beside him was another chair. "Um... sorry I was late... I got lost." Mikan apologized. Everyone continued to stare which made her uncomfortable. _Don't blow Mikan. It's not gonna do you any good. Suck it up girl and do as they say. _Mikan warned herself mentally. Her face kept a apologetic feature up but her mind as usual was thinking something different, like the previous thought.

"Sakura, come over here. Your seat is right here." Natsume pointed to the seat next to him. Mikan obeyed his order and sat right next to him, she looked at the rest of them who by now have continued to look at her sit. "Ok. Today's meeting is to discuss the 'Black Skulls Moles' issue." Natsume begun the meeting.

Lino immediately spoke up. "Natsume, isn't it better if Sakura isn't here? She just joined us and we're not sure if she is loyal or not." Lino glared at Mikan. She placed an uncomfortable look on and started to fidget.

"... Um... if it's not ok with you guys then... I guess I'll just leave." Mikan began to get up but Natsume pulled her back down.

"Who said you can leave?" he barked at her.

Mikan hung her head. "I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san." However underneath that curtain of white hair she was smirking. _Trial one, over and won. Lino... you are my prime suspect. Congratulations!_

"Natsume-" Lino began again.

"She's my right hand man. If you don't like it you can always give your position to some one else." Natsume snapped at Lino with a tense glare.

"Never mind." Lino spoke his last words.

"Now that that's over... let's continue about the moles issue." Salsa tried to change the subject. Everyone looked at her for awhile then another girl with a straight brown pony tail spoke.

"How many moles are we counting here?" she asked.

"That issue was taken care of by Sakura." Natsume turned to her. Mikan stared then cleared her throat.

"I guess the estimation is about 10-20 moles." Mikan spoke softly.

"10 to 20?" another guy from the back spoke up.

"Um... I guess so." Mikan scratched her head.

"You guess so?" the same girl spoke again. Mikan looked at her.

"I walked around for a while and from what I gathered there are about 10 to 20 suspects that I have." Mikan told them.

"That list of suspects. Write it out for us." Lino spoke harshly to her. Mikan looked at him the placed an apology face up for him.

"I'm sorry, Lino-san. But... I don't think it's a good idea to give that info out just yet."

"What!?" Lino was getting ready to jump her when the boy sitting next to him pulled him back. Mikan took this chance to look at him. He had blue hair that was in a short boy cut with two strands in the front reaching his shoulders. He was quite a pretty boy but scary too.

"Lino... it's not a good idea. If she can be Natsume's right hand man then she is something. It won't be smart. No matter how shy or hesitant she is." the guy stared at her.

"Dan! You helping this bitch now?" Lino asked the boy next to him. Dan just looked at him then shook his head.

"Don't Lino, it's not going to do you any good. Don't forget Natsume is right next to her." Dan spoke his words again. Lino huffed then sat back down.

Dan turned to Mikan. He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sakura-san. He's a bit short tempered."

"It's ok." Mikan answered him shyly. _This guy is quite nice and reasonable. He doesn't seem like the type to be in Gangs. _

"We'll go with what you think Sakura-san. If you say that revealing the list is not a good idea then we won't push you." he spoke to her alone.

"Thank you for understanding, Dan-san." Mikan smiled at him.

"OK! Now that you two are done with the small chit-chat then let's get on with it." Salsa butted in. Mikan and Dan both looked at her. _I smell jealousy. _Mikan thought simply.

"Well then. Sakura-san says there's a wide range of 10 to 20 suspects. However this is just a rough estimate?" one of the ladies from the back asked. (the ones that don't have names are not the important ones)

"That's right. I separated the members into two groups in my head while I was walking around. And I came up with that amount." Mikan explained to her.

"I see." the girl bit her thumb. "It doesn't help much." she whispered that part but Mikan's ears are able to pick it up just fine. _Well I'm sorry. _

"How about we leave the number of suspects alone?" Dina asked.

"That's a good idea." Lino answered. "Just focusing on the number is not a good idea. We should focus on other things as well."

"Why don't we try the motive first." a girl with short black jet hair sitting next to Mikan stated.

"We already know the motive don't we?" Dan asked.

"It might not be that simple." a blue haired girl spoke up.

"Why not? The motive of wanting to break and destroy Bloody Hands is a good motive." Lino smirked.

"Like I said... it might not be that simple." the blue haired girl looked at him like he is a dimwit. Lino snarled quietly back at her.

"You got any better ideas, Nonoko?" Lino addressed the girl. _Finally I got a name._

"Actually yes. What if their motive is not to destroy Bloody Hands but to control it. That would make sense wouldn't it?" Nonoko spoke her words with a spooky sensation to it.

"That would make a lot of sense." Mikan spoke up.

"Shut up! When are you in a position to talk freely?" Lino spatted at her.

"You shut up!" Natsume slammed his hand down onto the table. "Her position is higher then yours by years. She is my right hand man and you? You're nothing but a leader of a group of shitty people." Natsume scolded him.

"I really don't get it! She just joined us and she gets to sit at such a high seat." Lino stood up. "What gave her the right to do so?" he demanded.

Everyone stared at Lino and Natsume. Watching him stand, Natsume was getting fired up. "She has every right to be in this position."

"Really? Name at least one." Lino fought back.

"Guys! Please! Stop it!" Mikan tried to stop them but the girl next to her pulled her back down.

"Don't bother." she said. "They won't stop."

"But..." Mikan gave up and sat back down. Lino and Natsume ignored her and continued to fight.

"She saved my life when she was still an AG." Natsume stated flatly. Mikan's face turned bright red as everyone stared at her.

"What!?" Lino stared at her too. "That still doesn't give her the rights. She might have been hesitating."

"What do I have to do to make you shut up?" Natsume threatened him. Lino smirked all the way to heaven once he heard that.

"Give me a good reason to why she's here and why she gets the seat."

Natsume sighed then looked him straight in the eye. "It's part of the deal. We rule together side by side was the deal." Mikan backed out of her seat at once causing the seat to slide backwards.

"How... How did you know?" Mikan asked him. Natsume looked at her. "I saw your tattoo on the neck. I remember... you tattooed it on your neck and I tattooed it on my chest. It was the seal of the deal."

"You saw it!?" Mikan covered her neck with her hand. She turned even more red as she noticed everyone' stare. _He actually remembered the promise. I feel... happy..._

"Yes I saw it but I wasn't sure it was you." Natsume then turned to Lino. "Is that a good enough reason for you!?" he snapped. Lino recognizing this aura backed down and nodded his head. "I don't want to die yet." he mumbled low enough so Natsume couldn't hear.

"Told you not to mess with Sakura-san and Natsume." Dan whispered to him.

* * *

A/N: Ok! That's it! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

*Passes out teddy bears with the title "Forbidden Love" on it*

Anyone want one? It's a limited edition bear. FREE LIMITED EDITION BEAR!!!!!

FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!

Bye Bye! See you next chapter!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary:** A few years ago two groups of people crossed paths and a war sprung into action. These two groups are Gangs, the Alice Rebels, and AG, the Alice God. The leader of Gangs and the leader of AG were already off to a bad start and now the war is getting intense. Now a few years into the war Natsume's father died three years ago and he's the gang leader of Bloody Hands. Mikan the daughter of AG's leader is the merciless killer of all time. The two groups fought against each other again in an all out battle field. Natsume and Mikan just happen to cross swords and now their world is turning upside down.

**ALERT!**

I'm rewriting this story because I got off track and I personally think some parts were forced out. So please cope with me and I'll get it done. Also I might rewrite all my other stories too.

Chapter 4: The Deal

* * *

Lino sat back down on his chair as he watched Mikan blush mad red. Mikan was standing dumb folded with her hand covering the tattoo of a rosemary and clover. The flowers that she and Natsume used to seal their deal. To tell the truth, Mikan was so sure that she had hid it well under her white hair. How did he manage to see it?

"Since this is cleared... Can we get a move on and finish the meeting?" Nonoko asked them with a obvious face. Snapping out of it, Mikan sat back down and recovered herself. Natsume huffed but sat down none the less. The meeting continued as the group discussed about the motive one would have against Bloody Hands. There wasn't much of a motive considering Bloody Hands wasn't too famous but like directly at the border line of fame and regular. Some thought up of the idea of taking some members away. Others thought it was the properties that Bloody Hands owned. Some even thought that it was the secrets that Bloody Hands had. Over all, they were good motives but Mikan thought it might mostly likely be something else. She couldn't put her finger on it but the people she suspected were... mostly... women. Now that itself was a question. From what she learned in the AG headquarters, most moles for such motives are males... because they were either more active or more demanding. They would be great especially when a gang is full of women. This gang was loaded with women, whose populations matched the males.

It just didn't make sense that most of the suspected were women. There were some males but the population of women were also a problem. In gangs, there weren't much women. However Bloody Hands is loaded with women. It's the first gang that she encountered with so many women. It was like all the women fled to Bloody Hands. _I can't believe Natsume didn't think of this. Can't he see that the women were a problem? What the hell has he been doing? _Mikan thought furiously to herself. The meeting continued but not once did she mention the problem with the women. She just couldn't trust the people here enough to reveal information. Slowly time passed and it was evening by the time the meeting was over. Once Natsume announced that the meeting was over, people stood and stretched and started chatting about dinner. Mikan taking this chance stood and walked to where Nonoko was chatting with Lino and Dan and some pink haired girl that just walked in.

"Hey!" she cheered shyly and stood behind Nonoko. They spotted her instantly. Lino sneered while Dan waved and the pink haired girl just stared. Nonoko reacted hugely as she swung an arm around her and pulled her into the circle.

"Let me introduce you! This is Anna! Anna! Mikan!" Anna waved hi to her as Mikan smiled.

"What the hell you doing here?" Lino spat at her. Nonoko slapped his arm and glared.

"BE NICE!" She chirped as she hugged Mikan closely. _This girl... she's too hyper... I gotta watch out next time. _Mikan thought as she began suffocating in Nonoko's hug. Anna giggled as she pried the girl away from Mikan. Never have she welcomed air as much as she has now. It was like paradise to her. As she was welcoming the "oh so precious" air, Natsume walked up to her and stood.

"You ready to eat?" he asked softly. The girl looked at him before nodding her head. Together they walked down the hall and into the dinning room where it was packed with screaming and cheering and loud chattering. Mikan was stunned and next to her Natsume smirked.

"Never seen this kind of setting before?" he asked as he gave her a tray and waited in line for food.

"No... In AG everyone ate in silence or in their own rooms. The royal ate separately for they were constantly busy or too tired to travel to the dining room." Mikan explained as a plate of curry noodles were placed on her tray. She turned and stared at the tables full of people chatting and eating happily. Natsume smirked again.

"Come one, this way. I'll let you experience the fun in eating together, miss royal." he teased her. She let a small smile plaster her face as she followed the guy to his table where Salsa, Nonoko, Anna, Rune, Lino, Dan, and two more people she doesn't know sat. Upon seeing Natsume, a blond haired cutie waved his arm and smiled.

"NATSUME!" he screamed over the loudness. Natsume sat down and pulled Mikan down next to him. She sat awkwardly as she looked at the people at the table. They each tried to talk to her in a hurry and she was having trouble keeping up with the multiple conversations. The group ate their dinner and chatted happily among themselves. Mikan learned the two other people's names. The blond one was Ruka, he was Natsume's best friend. And the other was Hotaru. She was Ruka's girlfriend. The girl barely spoke a word and when she did it was lifeless. Mikan has no idea how Ruka got the girl to be his girlfriend but he managed. Eating like this was new to her. Ever since she can remember, her family has never eaten together. They always ate in their rooms. They were the royal family. And the royal family are always busy. It's either paper work or training. The royal family has to be the best at everything and that was what occupied her life till now. Everything changed at the war with Bloody Hands. Her mind flashed back to the exact moment where her life changed. The moment she and Natsume clashed, her fate was changing.

Mikan stared at the curry as she remembered how shock she was to find out that the boy she was fighting was the kid she met in that garden several years ago. She was only 7 when she escaped from the castle and escaped into a garden dividing AG territory and Gangs territory. There she thought no one would disturb her and she can live there forever. How naive was she? To think that living there was possible. It was but, no one would actually do that. It was there that she met Natsume. Smiling mentally, she ate the curry noodles and looked up. The table seemed more spacious. Her frown showed as she realized that Anna, Nonoko, and Lino had left. _Those three... they tend to stick together... hmmm_ She didn't want to think like that towards Nonoko and Anna for they were sweet girls... but it was necessary. In order for her to spot suspicious people, she can't be soft on anyone. For now she was most suspicious of was Salsa, Lino, Nonoko, and Anna. At first she didn't suspect Nonoko and Anna just because she associated with Lino but she's only seen them twice and TWICE they left with him. It was just suspicious. _Maybe I'm being too harsh? Maybe their just real close... _Mikan was retracing her steps to make sure she's not suspecting the wrong people and not suspecting the people that are supposed to be suspected.

Sitting at the table alone was Natsume, Dan, Ruka, and Hotaru. They were chatting about some kind of project they were planning on doing for the winter or so. Mikan long finished her curry noodles and looked on as each of them talked. She felt that this place was peaceful and well nurtured for some reason. This place was not like the gangs that she encountered in battle. They were like normal people, who do normal things. In here they weren't gangs or not gangs. They were friends who just ate dinner together. It was a weird feeling for her. Not once had she felt such feeling. Mikan looked on and on at the group who was chatting happily. She was getting into the conversation when someone passed by her. Her eyes grew big as she felt a hand slap her back. Immediately she stood.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered I have something to do." with that she dumped her tray out and left the dinning room. Outside she spotted the person who passed by her. The person ducked around the corner. Out of instinct she chased the person. Within minutes the mysterious person led her to the library. _The library? _She wondered and walked in cautiously.

"Where are you? Why did you slap my back?" she asked. There was nothing. Mikan took a couple more steps in and walked around the library Constantly she was on guard. Her mind reminded her this might be the first attack the moles are doing on her. The library was too silent. It was getting more suspicious.

"HEY-!" Immediately a hard object connected with her head. "AGH!" she staggered forward and turned around to find a couple of girls surrounding her. They were holding their weapons and sneering and glaring.

"Well well well. Look who stumbled into the library." one of them said.

"The moles?" she asked even though she was sure it was them. They laughed.

"It's funny how the girl finds out but the guy doesn't." one said. Mikan looked at her confused. _What are they talking about? They're acting like I was part of the plan..._ Mikan thought. Slowly the girls advanced on her.

"We'll cut you a deal. We don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours."

"Don't think we're low lives just because we choose such a girly way to gang up on people."

"We're actually real high leveled alice users. You won't get away too easily once we get moving." The girls advanced on her and she smirked.

"Do you think that I was AG's royal 2nd princess for nothing?" she asked. Her arm raised and with a flick of a finger the girls stopped moving. Her smirk grew bigger. The girl's had faces of shock. One even screamed something that surprised her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHY AREN'T YOU NULLIFYING IT!" she shouted to one of the other girls. The girl screamed something back.

"Stop trying. Let me tell you something. Whatever alice you have will not work." slowly she walked to the door. "Just stand there for a while, nee?" With that Mikan walked out the door and headed for the dinning room. It was time for her to start doing her job. _That was real fast. Natsume just announced me part of his gang not so long ago and they attacked me. Wonder if it's a fluke or if it's real. _Her mind wandered away to thinking about the ambush. That was not a bright idea for Mikan didn't see the figure that rushed past behind her and into the library. It sneaked quietly up to the girls who were under Mikan's alice control. They spotted the figure and a wave of relief washed through them. With a flick of its long finger, that was decorated with a long nail, the girls was in control of their bodies again.

"Let's go!" they whispered and all of them left the library. Outside Mikan stopped in her tracks as she felt a strong pulsing sensation course through her. It felt like a strong rushed heart beat except stronger. It stopped her breathing as the pulse reached her throat. she toppled over and placed her right hand on the floor for support. Her eyes grew wide as sweat flushed their way down her face. _What!? Who! _She wondered as she clutched her heart with her left hand and fought to breath. The pressure doubled and began to spread to her lungs. Her eyes widen even more and her right hand slipped. With a harsh landing she fell. The side of her face collided with the floor as her hand laid under her heart. She struggled to breath and the pressure pressed harder.

"W-wh-who" she gasped out as her eyes hazed. Mikan lifted her head with all her strength and caught sight of a shadow. It laughed at her. The laughter bounched off the walls and into her ears. It was cold and full of amusement. She tried to crawl to the unmoving shadow for a better look but the pressure against her lungs were making it harder.

"Hagh!" she gasped and clutched her heart harder. She began to see black spots at the corner of her eyes. _This isn't alice... I can't nullify it... it couldn't be... AGH! _Mikan gasped and coughed up blood as the pressure started to crush her wind pipe.

"S-St-Stop!" she coughed out and tried to get up but the pressure pushed her down.

"Hehe! Suffer, Sakura Mikan! SUFFER! I won't let you die just yet! SUFFER!" the voice called and the shadow disappeared but the pain was still there. Mikan coughed up more blood as she tried to crawl to at least the end of the hall. It was no help. She couldn't make it. There was no room in her system for her to breath and it was taking her strength away. Her heart clenched tighter and she coughed up more blood.

"... H-he-he-help..." she begged the shadow. No one responded. "S-s-some-o-one... p-please... he-he-hel-help!" she gasped out terribly and began clawing at her throat. She needed air desperately and it was killing her. _This is the end... no one's here to help me... This is the end... _Her arms stopped clawing. She rested against the floor softly and stared up at the ceiling. The white stainless ceiling. The muscles in her arms relaxed. Slowly they slid from her throat and began to sleep against the cold floor below her. Her eyes loosened and stilled. A dark color glazed over her original goldish red eyes. A sign of near death. There was no more life in her eyes. Just plain emptiness. One by one her muscles relaxed and she tried once more. Painfully she took a useless breath and all went still. She was no longer fighting. There was no longer a need for breathing. She had stopped all together. Mikan was nearing death.

_... A promise is a sign of love... a memory is the proof of remembering... isn't that right... Natsume? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume looked up as he felt someone call his name. Someone was calling for him desperately. He felt it again as if a wind carried the voice to him. Confused he turned in his chair and looked around the room. No one was around. Not a soul in sight. Was it a hallucination? Or an imagination? His eyebrows furrowed as he turned back around and continued his work. He had a lot to do. As he turned he caught a glimpse of the clock. It read 2 o' clock in the afternoon.

"Where is Mikan? She was suppose to meet me two hours ago." He spoke aloud as he looked around impatiently again. Should he go look for her? Or should he wait and scream at her later when she decides to show up? As he debated between the two, Lino barged into his room. He looked flustered and in a hurry. Natsume glared.

"LINO-!"

"MIKANISINTROUBLE!" Lino blurted in a hurry. Natsume jumped up. In a flash he had Lino pinned against the wall and lifted off his feet.

"What. Did. You. Say." he asked.

"Mikan... I found her... the infirmary..." Lino spoke in broken sentences. That was all Natsume needed as he raced to the infirmary. What happened to Mikan? Was she alright? He questioned in circles and barged through the door.

"MIKAN!" he shouted as loud as he can. Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru was there and turned at his arrival. They were all wearing grim faces. A sign of bad news. "How is she!?" Natsume asked in a 'you-better-tell-me-something-good' way. Ruka shook his head.

"She's alive but... not doing too good." Ruka explained. Natsume glared at him but he continued. "I checked her over throughly. It seems someone blocked her breathing. I tried placing an oxygen mask on her but... it's not working. What's weird is that even though she can't breathe her heart beats strongly. Who ever did this made sure she was alive but unable to breathe." Natsume stared at the bed that was currently occupied by Mikan. She laid there with an oxygen mask that wasn't even helping. He wanted to weep and shout but he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Instead he sat down at the chair and lifted her right hand into his. _She must be suffering terribly... Mikan... _Natsume looked at her. His eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes weren't closed instead they were opened. He looked beyond that and saw the lifeless color clouding her goldish red color. They were no where to be seen. All he saw were the eyes of the dead. The dark color that consumed everything within.

"Ruka... her eyes..." he began. Ruka sighed.

"I tried to close them but they wouldn't close. As far as the eyes goes... there's no sign of life in them. She can't see anything but darkness." he replied. Natsume gripped her hand harder. "Mikan can't breathe but she's alive. This is not the work of any alice. It's too advanced for an alice. It might be-"

"dark magic" Hotaru finished for him. Nonoko and Anna turned to her bewildered.

"Dark magic?" they asked together. Hotaru and Ruka looked down as Hotaru slowly nodded her head.

"There is such thing as dark magic. It's different from alices. Alices focus on things such as teleportation, telepathy, gravitation, fire, water, etc. However dark magic is used in a sense where its considered spells. There's chants and certain conditions to be fulfilled. So far I only know of some dark magics. The main ones are manipulation, physical, and emotional." Hotaru explained.

"Then... what is Mikan's...." Nonoko began.

Hotaru shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I haven't seen dark magic like that one that got Mikan. It doesn't fall into any of the major categories." The air got intensed as the information sunk in. There was no way to save Mikan. No one kenw what kind of dark magic was used on her. They don't even know if it really is dark magic. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and stood. He walked to a wall and with all his might slammed his fist against it. It shattered as ashes sprinkled to the floor. Everyone looked at him grimmly.

"You're saying that there's no way to help her?" Natsume asked.

"There is a way... find who ever did this to her and make him or her release the dark magic." Ruka answered. Natsume hollered at him instantly.

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO THAT!? THERE'S HUNDREDS OF US! IT'LL TAKE US FOREVER!" Ruka remained unfazed.

"Shut up, Hyuuga!" Hotaru shouted. "Screaming is not getting you anywhere!" Natsume turned to her.

"THEN YOU DO SOMETHING!" he shouted at her this time. She glared right back.

"Mikan doesn't need to hear you hollering like a maniac!" Hotaru shouted back. Natsume stood stunned.

"What?" he asked dumbfolded.

"She can still hear us. We tested her heartbeat reaction to certain things we say. She can hear every word we say. Stop screaming, Natsume. She wouldn't want to hear you like this." Nonoko placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsme turned and he saw it. Attached to her was a machine that tested her heartbeat reaction. He lowered his gaze and breathed deeply. _She can hear me... She can hear me... She can hear me... _His brain repeated. He remained still and Nonoko kept her hand on his shoulder. After a while he regained control and looked up.

"What do you suggest we do, Hotaru?" he asked in a more calming voice. She observed him for a few seconds then spoke.

"Nonoko, Anna, and Natsume you three keep constant watch on Mikan. Stay in this room 24/7. Don't let anyone near her. Make sure no one comes in or goes out of this room. If anyone of you need to leave this room then make sure that at least one of you is in here to watch her. You must not leave her alone for even a second. If you do then within that second the dark magic user can strike again." Hotaru watched as Nonoko and Anna nodded their heads. "Ruka and I will continue to research about this dark magic that attacked Mikan. If anything changes you have to inform us immediately. Understood?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We'll do our best. We can't let who ever did this to Mikan live." Nonoko cheered.

"Yeah, we'll tear this person to shreds." Anna chimed in.

"When we find this person, I'm going to personally pick his or her punishment." Natsume spoke deadly. Hotaru nodded her head. The five of them sat in the room quietly and cherished the quiet and silent room. In a couple of minutes, they will be at constant war with this dark magic user. Ruka looked up at Mikan and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Natsume!" He shouted. Everyone turned to Mikan and their eyes widened in shock. There laying on the bed, Mikan was shedding tears. The tears flooded their way down and onto the pillow. She was crying. Natsume stood up and walked up to her. He looked just as stunned. She was crying.

"Mikan... Mikan..." he took her hand in his and held it against his face. Her tears continued. Her heartbeat raised a bit as Natsume repeated her name and mumble things that only she was able to hear. The tears continued as Natume continued to mumble words to her. Her heartbeat reamined at a level, not rising nor lowering. Mikan may not be able to breathe or move but she was able to feel. She felt every word that they said. She felt them to the brink of tears. That was one thing that dark magic can't take from anyone. The ability to feel emotions.

_Natsume... don't cry. Natsume, don't cry. It's ok. Please. It's heart breaking to see you like this. Don't cry, Natsume. Get back up and be the man yoou claim to be. Natsume, go for it. I'll always be cheering you on. _Nastume raised his head and looked at her. His eyes widen once again in shock.

"Mi-kan... you..." he stuttered.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked. Natsume turned to him.

"I can hear her! She-She spoke to me!" he shouted happily. The rest of them looked at each other bewildered.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I heard her! She spoke to me! She spoke to me!' Natsume shouted. Now he was angry. Were they accusing him of lying.

"Natsume... she didn't say anything." Nonoko informed him. Hotaru stepped forward.

"What Natsume says is possible. The dark magic might have blocked her breathing but she still has the telepathy alice. It's very weak but its there." Hotaru explained.

"So you're saying she's able to use alices?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes, she's able to use mental alices." Hotaru answered. "She can't move plus the dark magic must have weakened her terribly. So her mental alices should have a limit. This might be the first and last chance you hear her, Natsume." she informed him. Natsume stared back down at Mikan who stopped crying and was laying still. Her heartbeat raised a bit. He looked at the monitor then back at her.

"Mikan, I'm going to get you out of this. I promise. We still got a dream to chase. You can't end like this." He called to her. Her heartbeat raised a bit again then dropped back down in response. He chuckled a bit and gripped her hand. Hotaru and Ruka slipped out of the room and began their investigation as Nonoko and Anna went to get what they needed for their stake out. Natsume remained unmoved by her bedside. He gripped her hand and prayed to whoever was listening above that everything would turn ok in the end.

Anna and Nonoko returned several minutes with bags, blankets, books, cellphones, and anything eles they needed. The two placed everything down and went to sit by her bedside. They too stared at her. She looked peaceful yet damaged at the same time. She was laying quietly on the bed but at the same time she was suffering. They couldn't see it but she was suffering. Terribly. It was horrible, who ever did this kept her alive even though she can't breath. Tears began to flow down the two girls' faces as they realized how awful things were for her. Natsume looked up and stared at the two girls. He wanted to say something comforting but he found nothing coming out. He was frozen solid at seeing them cry. Not once had he seen them cry. Ever since they joined. The two were always happy even during war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. And days turned into weeks. There was still no news from Hotaru and Ruka. The two haven't stepped foot into the infirmary since their departure. Anna and Nonoko would take turns to look for them in the library but no one was around. They checked every isle and every room. Ruka and Hotaru was no where in the library. The two girls even checked the entire building. They were not even in the building. Where did the two go? Nonoko was beginning to suspect the two of them. Anna refused to suspect her own friends but was beginning to see the suspicion herself.

Hotaru was the one that came up with the plan. Ruka was the one that treated Mikan. Hotaru suggested that Ruka and her go and investigate the dark magic. Ruka was the one that brought up the dark magic theory. Hotaru provided the details on dark magic. Another strange thing was, how did she know so much about something she never used. How was she able to give so much detail and be sure that it's accurate when she claimed that she never used it? Everything was just too suspicious and it was getting hard for Anna to ignore it. She was beginning to see Ruka and Hotaru as traitors. She was begining to suspect them.

The two brought the theory up to Natsume. He glared and growled as each word left their mouth. His entier being seeped with dark energy as the words sunk in. The words Ruka, Hotaru, and traitor slashed a piece of his mind. He was going to make them pay. With all the evidence in front of him, he couldn't ignore them and pretend that Hotaru and Ruka were innocent. They were no where to be found. He ordered the two to stay in the infirmary and not to leave until he's back. They nodded and off he went. His anger rised more and more as he stomped around the building. It was true. They were nowhere to be found. Hotaru and Ruka disappeared just like that. (snaps fingers) As he walked past a door, he heard shuffling. Natsume decided to ignore it but then a loud bang sounded like someone charged at the door. He looked at it strangely. That was a closet... are people getting it on in there? Then he looked at the door. Whoever was in there continued to slam their body against it. He felt his anger rise for some reason and pulled the door open. Natsume could care less on who he disturbed while they were trying to get it up.

To his surprise, the people who fell out were Hotaru and Ruka! They were bounded and gagged. Hotaru began screaming about, obviously she was pissed. Ruka began to tear up as he was just too happy to see Natsume. As for Natsume, his eyes widened and he began to unbound the two and took the cloth out of their mouth.

"What happened!" He shouted. The two explained things. Turns out some strange shadow attacked the two a couple of weeks ago and grabbed them. The shadow used some kind of bounding dark magic and stuffed the two in there bounded and gagged. He was surprised they lasted that long without food or water. Natsume now understood why no one could find them. This hallway was not frequently used. It led to the execution site. The gang haven't had an execution in years. They never were fond of executions so they always settled with less non-death punishments. No one would walk here and no one would think of finding them here. Natsume just walked by here by chance. He thought it was ridiculous that they would be at the execution site but thought taking a look could do no harm. Lucky he went. Or else Ruka and Hotaru would have died in there.

Immediately he brought the two to the infirmary and gave them food. Nonoko and Anna rushed to his aid at once they saw the three. Hotaru and Ruka were placed on a bed and began shoving food down their throat. They haven't eaten in weeks. Once they were done they downed the drinks and sighed a breath of relief. They were alive and well. Then Hotaru got to business. She informed the others of the shadow and the dark magic it used on them. It was a dark magic that she never felt before. It didn't fit into any of the major categories for dark magic. She had no idea what it was. it just stopped her movement and in a mere seconds she was on the floor bounded and gagged. She didn't even had time to activate her robots and gadgets.

"Did the shadow speak?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"The shadow spoke of something." Hotaru answered.

"It said something about a deal. It said that if we don't fulfill the deal then each and everyone of Natsume's friends will die or suffer for eternity." Ruka continued.

"Also... it said that Mikan was only the beginning." Hotaru finished.

"The deal?" Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. Natsume looked down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Natsume?" everyone turned to look at him. He spoke softly but deadly.

"The deal... The deal of WD...."

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you had fun! I know its sad and all. I also know that it's mean of me to do that to Mikan but hey! It's called a story! lol

Review Please!

**Next Chapter: **The Deal of WD

Have a nice day!

*Holds out multiple photos* Anyone want secretly taken Natsume photos? I got it off Mikan! *starts handing them out*


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden ****Love**

_**Disclaimer**_:_ I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. Thank you_

**Summary: **A few years ago two groups of people crossed paths and a war sprung into action. These two groups are Gangs, the Alice Rebels, and AG, the Alice God. The leader of Gangs and the leader of AG were already off to a bad start and now the war is getting intense. Now a few years into the war Natsume's father died three years ago and he's the gang leader of Bloody Hands. Mikan the daughter of AG's leader is the merciless killer of all time. The two groups fought against each other again in an all out battle field. Natsume and Mikan just happen to cross swords and now their world is turning upside down.

**ALERT!**

I'm rewriting this story because I got off track and I personally think some parts were forced out. So please cope with me and I'll get it done. Also I might rewrite all my other stories too.

***Author's Note* **

**I know I have stopped updating this story for more than a year. To tell the truth I had lost the feel for this story. I never felt like I had planned it really well and I didn't want to RE-REWRITE the whole thing again. So I have decided, a year or so later, (lol) that I shall continue the story but I warn everyone who has decided to continue reading my story after so long that it will suck majorly for the plot is not stable and I'm too lazy to re-plan again. **

**Sorry for all those who think I'm a lazy ass bitch and not making this as enjoyable as possible. ^_^ I take no offense to your accusations. **

***End of Author's Note* **

Chapter 5 - WD

"What do you mean the **Deal of WD**?" Hotaru asked Natsume carefully. She wasn't even sure why she was being careful with asking a question that they all were asking mentally. Natsume walked over to a chair on unsteady feet and sat down. He breathed in and out before reaching over and grasped Mikan's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Instead of comforting me you could have told me of WD!" he screamed the last part. Mikan didn't move nor did she say a word. She just lay there quiet as ever. The only thing that proved she was listening was the sudden increase in her heart rate on the monitor. Everyone took several tentative steps towards Natsume afraid he might blow any second. Anyone can tell that whatever the Deal of WD was is giving Natsume a fright for his life.

"Natsume… fill us in… what's this whole WD thing?" Nonoko poured all her courage out in one go. At first Natsume didn't say anything. Instead he just gripped onto Mikan's hand and wouldn't let go. Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and urged the other to speak up. Hotaru remained silent as well as Ruka. They observed Natsume's reaction. His hands held tighter and tighter onto Mikan's hand and the monitor on Mikan's heart rate increased. The room remained silent as the two listened to Natsume's uneven breathing and the whispers of Nonoko and Anna.

Hotaru stepped forward after a while and placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder. He turned around sharply and glared at her. Not letting Mikan's hand go, he stood and towered over her.

"What!" he screamed at her. Hotaru didn't move an inch instead she glared back and pushed him slightly.

"Don't what me, Hyuuga. Enough of this mourning shit! Tell us now! What is the Deal of WD?" Hotaru demanded. The room fell silent once more and this time Natsume sat down and released Mikan's hand.

"The Deal of WD refers to Weston Doug." Natsume answered in a soft whisper.

"Who's Weston Doug?" Ruka asked. Natsume leaned forward and hung his head.

"Weston Doug was a figure erased from history. Only the most elite families of the Gangs and the royal family of AG know about him. His story is transferred down to the next generation and is to be kept a secret. But... I believe it's time to let this secret out." Natsume stopped for a moment before continuing. By now Anna and Nonoko had taken the couch with Hotaru sitting on the arm rest. Ruka sat himself down on the chair opposite of Natsume; Mikan in between.

"Weston Doug was under my grandfather. He was a part of Bloody Hands."

"Wait. He was one of the original Bloody Hands?" Nonoko asked to verify what he said was right. Natsume nodded. Everyone knew Natsume's grandfather founded Bloody Hands. He was the first leader and his comrades were rumored to be undefeated during their reign. Not even AG stood a chance.

"Weston Doug was one of the commanders of the divisions. He had the mind reading alice if I remember correctly. Grandfather trusted him with his life. He was my grandfather's best friend and tactician but then that happened. Grandfather wanted to hand the leadership over to my father but Weston disagreed. He didn't want to follow a teenager. But grandfather silenced him once and for all with his overbearing ways. The matter was resolved and grandfather named father as his heir. Weston stayed silent but then something strange happened. He would never utter another word about the matter. He was silent for the most part. Then… bodies began to pile up in Bloody Hands. People began to die mysteriously. They had no idea how until one of the members caught the murder in action. He testified that he was on his way to the dining room when he passed by Weston's room. He smelled something strange, like herbs, so he walked in to make sure he was alright. It was then that he realized what he smelt wasn't something strange like herbs. It was the residue of dark magic. He said Weston stood by the person and was performing some kind of ritual. Grandfather took action immediately and banned Weston from Bloody Hands. Weston refused to go and said he'll make a deal with grandfather. He'll leave but he'll be back in the future and all members of Bloody Hands are to be prepared because he's not done yet."

"He managed to attack Mikan, a royal princess of AG, and seal her in such a horrible state. Imagine what he can do to the entire gang?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Not to mention, he's using dark magic. None of us are familiar with the arts of dark magic. It's unknown territory." The heart monitor increased in speed as Mikan's heart raced rapidly. They turned to her in concern. Her face was slightly red and the monitor was beating faster and faster.

"She's trying to tell us something…" Natsume raced to her and clasped their hands together. "Mikan, what is it? Tell me. Come on, do that telepathy thing again. Try it. You can do it!" Mikan's face turned redder as Natsume urged her on. He placed his forehead against their hands and continued to mumble.

_Release _

Natsume snapped his head up. "What? Release? Go on! Go on! You can do it, Mikan!"

_Release… _

"Yeah?"

_Me… _

"How? How Mikan? Do you know how? Please!" Natsume screamed as the rest of them piled around Mikan's bed. Her face didn't turn any redder instead it became paler.

_Dark… Magic… _

"Dark magic? What do you mean dark magic?" Natsume screamed but nothing else came from Mikan. He didn't hear anything. She kept silent and just lay there.

"She said dark magic?" Hotaru asked. Natsume nodded his head. "Mikan! If you can hear me then raise your heart beat a little." They waited several seconds then the monitor increased its speed. "Good, I'm going to guess some things for you. If I get it right then raise your heart beat. Ok?" the speed increased again.

"You need us to release you and you know how?" the speed increased. "Good…."

"You're trying to tell us that dark magic is not the answer?" Ruka screamed out. The speed didn't increase. Instead it decreased dramatically. Hotaru looked at the monitor then back at Mikan. The gears in her head began to spin as she pieced everything together.

"Dark magic against dark magic, you're telling us that to fight this dark magic we need dark magic!" Hotaru announced. The speed on the monitor increased rapidly. Natsume and Ruka smiled as well as Nonoko and Anna. The only one that remained unfazed was Hotaru. She sighed instead. That caught the attention of them all. Even Mikan who's heart beat decreased slightly in confusion.

"Why are you sighing, Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

"Even if that is the answer. Where are we going to find someone who can use dark magic? It's one of those extinct powers. It's going to be hard to find someone with dark magic **and **be able to trust them." Hotaru answered.

"I don't care. You all go find me a dark magic user right NOW. We need Mikan to recover as soon as possible. I don't know why but I have a feeling she's our best bet." Natsume demanded.

"You're being unreasonable, Hyuuga!" Hotaru shouted.

"Why? Because I demand her to be released from this state ASAP!" Natsume jumped up once more and towered over her.

"No! Finding a dark magic user can take years! Even decades! There aren't much of them left! I'm not even sure if any **are **left besides that Weston Doug!" Hotaru shouted. Natsume fell silent. "… I'm not saying that I won't try to find someone. But we need time. I know Mikan's unable to breathe and all but we can't rush things. Dark magic users are not that trustable. They're known as dark magic users for a reason."

Hotaru turned and left the room leaving Natsume to think things over. Ruka followed after her and tugged Nonoko and Anna out as well. They protested and fought against his hold.

"Come on!" Ruka whispered.

"We don't want to!" Nonoko whispered back.

"Too bad! Leave Natsume alone for a while. He needs to think things through." Ruka pulled them harder and out the door they went. Natsume sat back down in the chair and looked at Mikan.

"What am I going to do, Mikan? You heard Hotaru… there's no fast way to do this. Why dark magic of all things? Wait a minute…" Natsume looked thoughtful for a couple minutes. "Weston's from my grandfather's time… he's older than my father… how is he still alive? And using dark magic?" Things didn't seem right to Natsume. Weston should have been dead by now. Not roaming around in his hide out. _How did he get in the hideout in the first place? _Natsume thought. So many factors didn't add up. Weston Doug was over a hundred and able to use dark magic? Even if he wasn't familiar with the grounds of dark magic he knew that dark magic contained mental ability and physical stability. Weston Doug was far too old to use dark magic much less lift a finger. He would be wheel chair bound if he was even still alive.

"Nothing makes sense Mikan." Natsume whispered into her hand. The heart rate monitor slowed to a steady beat meant to calm Natsume. He chuckled but listened to her heart beat. Certainly it calmed his nerves and his thoughts cleared of Weston Doug and dark magic and ways to conquer it. Everything melts away except for Mikan's heart beats. A small smile appeared as he remembered their first meeting. It was so cute and innocent but locked the future events in place. From that moment they were destined to be together forever.

"Natsume." Hotaru returned. He released the trance Mikan has on him and turned his undivided attention to her but made sure to keep an eye on the rest of the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Ruka thinks he found something. He wants you at the library ASAP."

"That fast?" Natsume asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Dark magic is a limited field but has a wide range of information. There are tons of books on them and we happened to have stolen quite a lot as well." Hotaru's nonchalant voice never raised or lowered. It remained steady. Natsume nodded and released Mikan's hand. Her heartbeat raced immediately at an impossible rate. Natsume turned back to Mikan.

"It's ok. I'll be right back. In the mean time Hotaru will watch you. Don't worry. See you soon." Natsume nodded at Hotaru as he passed her but she kept staring at Mikan. He closed the door and heard Hotaru shuffle to sit down. Quietly he headed for the library where Ruka was probably cursing him out for taking his time.

Mikan lay on the bed with her glazed eyes staring at the ceiling. Her chest constricted beyond possibility yet she was still alive. She listened as Hotaru sat in the chair Natsume was in. Her heart beat continued to beat faster and faster as Hotaru got closer. Soon the raven haired girl chuckled.

"Any faster and your heart would burst. We wouldn't want that do we?" Her voice no longer was Hotaru's. Mikan couldn't see the person but she felt wind when the window as closed and the sound of shifting. Hovering above her in the chair was a dark cloaked figure with a skull mask. His rusty gold eyes pierced into her soulless ones.

"Mikan-chan, how you feeling?" He laughed. Mikan slowed her heart rate to prove she disapproved his remarks. "I bet if you were able to talk you would be screaming profanity at me. I'm sorry but you just happened to stumble upon me. You should have left it as it is; continued your walk and ignore my presence. But you had be like the rest of those AG bastards! You had to investigate! You deserve this! All of this!" The man shouted and widened his arms in exasperation but huddled up when he realized he might draw attention to the room. The cloaked figure pulled the chair closer to Mikan and leaned in close to her face.

"I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm Weston Doug as I'm sure you probably know." Weston cackled. Mikan's heart rate dropped dramatically to prove another disapproval and disgust. "Oh stop that, my deary. It's not mature to be so rude to your elders. Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders? After all you are from the AG. I thought you had more manners. It seems these stupid third generation Bloody Hands tainted your high status manners. What a poor child. Don't worry; I'll get revenge on them." He cackled before disappearing. Mikan was left alone in the room with nothing but her heart monitor to keep her company.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

This is still going to be labeled discontinued because I don't really have much love for this as of now. I do get a heat every once in a while to update but yeah… that's going to take a while.

*runs from flying daggers* SORRRRY

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
